MidnightFlight
by SeraphicVol
Summary: A story of Fang's younger sister, the most advanced and the pinnacle of the Angel Experiment. After being decieved by Marian Janssen for 12 years, she finaly escapes to find her family, but Itex wants her back. Really badly.
1. DisclaimerBeginning Please Read

The concept of flying kids was based on James Patterson's Maximum Ride series. Some characters are based on JP's novels, but the main character is mine. ALL MINE!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Any other additional credits/disclaimers will be posted on top of the chapter

--

There, enough chitchat. I got the idea of Fang's sister some time ago, and to my dismay, I wasn't the only one and I certainly wasn't the first. But I think it's a good story. What do you think?

Thx for reading this.

SeraphicVol


	2. Creepy NITEMARE!

The bloded italic phrases/words in the beginning are the lyrics to Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life.'

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, most of it is in Fang's little sis' point of view.

--

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

My eyes opened up. I'm surrounded in a vat of green liquid. Eww... The bubbles float around, tickling me. I laugh, and it is then I find an oxygen mask, covering my nose and mouth. The plastic binds tightly, but I can breathe. Looking up, I see Uncle Borcht. What is he doing there? Why is he holding a needle?

_**Leading you down into my core**_

He motions for a guy in a white coat to turn the wheel. That's when I noticed I'm being lifted from the pool of water(or whatever it was). He tests the needle, checking for flaws. Why is he doing this?

_**Where I've become so numb**_

He leans closer, as I cower in fear, clenching my eyes shut, trying not to glare at him. It's just Uncle Borcht, he won't do anything. He can't harm you.

_**Without a soul** _

His voice is muffled, but I can still hear it, "Dis von't hurt a bit."

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold** _

I watch as the needle, with a sharp point(I had just noticed.), lower towards my arm. Just one glare...you probably won't hurt him. I clamp my eyes shut.

_**Until you find it there and** _

It lowers, I frantically try to move my arm, but it's locked down with clamps. The needle is just inches away from my skin now.

_**Lead it back home**_

It comes...closer...and closer... until... I peer at the syringe, exploding it completely and spilling the liquid within. And I scream.

* * *

**_WAKE ME UP!_**

"Whaaa?!" I wake up, forcing my eyes to open. I looked at my arm, making sure that it wasn't real. But it felt soooo real. Huh... Whatever. Why do things always have to start with dreams? Personally I'm not a professional dream interpreter, but this whole wacko adventure probably started out with this dream. More on that later. Before I thought Uncle Borcht was just a fat guy with a funny accent, but after having these dreams he's just plain scary. I suppressed a shiver. _OK, you're being paranoid, he's just a guy who needs to go on a diet. _I've been having this dream for some time now, and I knew that after exploding the needle/syringe, the who place would explode like one big fireball and I would get the heck outta there. And then the alarm would--

BRIIING!!

--ring.

Marian knocked on my door. She was my 'mother' as far as I could remember. My parents had supposedly died in an airplane crash, and Marian had found the love in her heart to adopt me. She was working to support us as a biologist, doing research on exotic animals of the world. As far as I knew, she had a considerable amount of cash as her salary, because we could afford to live in a big whopping castle in Germany. My first impression was that it was dark and gloomy. My second impression was that Marian needed to take decor lessons. What we really needed were seasonal plantings. Of course, there were some parts of the castle were forbidden, well...most of the castle. Marian said those parts contained biohazards, and were dangerous for me to explore, but the clanking sound of metal hinted something else.

Marian poked her head in, "Is everything all right?"

"Hmm? Uh yeah."

"Guess who's coming?"

I put on a smile and asked her with just the right amount of curiosity, "Who?"

"Uncle Borcht. Aren't you excited?"

Oh boy, just the person I wanted to meet today.

Marian must have seen my face because she briefly frowned, then resumed her smile as if nothing had happened.

"Well," she clapped her hands together, "I'll be waiting outside the door?" She then strolled out.

* * *

Marian leaned on the wall outside the room of the Avian/Human Experiment.

Ter Borcht toddled up on his stubby legs, "Ven are you going to tell hur?"

"Tell her what?"

"That she vasn't adopted, zat hur parents are still alive. Vat we are really doing. That the only reason vere being nice to her is so she doesn't destroy da whole place."

"Why would you even think about that?"

"She vill find out vun way or anothur."

"Then we must keep her from finding out."


	3. HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THIS BEFORE!

Uncle Borcht walked in. His arms holding something that looked totally wacko. Why on earth would such a thing exist? Sure beats me. I mean, Marian has always told me that the process of evolution has never been easy. Sometimes nature needs help, and that's where they come in. I remember distinctly the day Marian told me about the wings.

_"Marian?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are the wings normal?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Uh huh..."_

_"...sometimes, no, people are unique. Some are different from others, some have mutations, not entirely bad ones..."_

_"But how come the people on TV don't?"_

_"They do, only theirs aren't prominent."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Me? I'm part Galapagos Turtle, I can grow to be very, very old."_

_"But you don't have a shell..."_

_"Honey, not all of us have visible features."_

_"Uncle Borcht?"_

_"Well... he's part Javan Pig."_

_"Is that why he eats so much?"_

_"Be nice to Uncle Borcht, sweetie."_

And that ended our conversation.

I thought about it everyday since then, how everyone's different and unique. But that didn't matter.

I sat crossed-legged on my matress. Th door creaked open...

"Hello?"

I looked up at Uncle Borcht. Everytime he brought a gift, something from the lab, or the outside world.

Last time he brought a talking bird, I felt pity, so I let it go in the wild. Marian didn't let me watch TV for a month. That woman is unreasonable.

So this time, he bought something else. Something different. He brought me a remote. More like a buttony thing.

And he sat down by my bed. I winced, remembering the freaky dream. I stared at him.

"Dis," he gestured a stubby finger, "Controls dat." I stared intently. The door opened and I suppressed a shiver. A boy of 13 or 14 came in. He had golden hair with red highlights. And his eyes were rebellious. The deep ochers stared intently at me.

"What is that _thing?" _I asked.

"Dat, is Alpha. Alpha is de start of de new line ov specimens, and you get to use the first successful one." I stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I vill leave now."

"Kay." I was too curious of the new gift.

"So why are you here?"

I looked at him curiously. "Why shouldn't I be here?"

"You have no idea..."

"Of what? I have every idea! I know this place like the front of my hand." I was miffed. Who was this guy questioning me?

His eyes focused on me. I fidgeted. "How well do you know the back?"

What didn't I know. I furrowed my brow, wondering what this idiot knew that I didn't. The only part I didn't know was the lab.

The lab.

But that area was restricted. Why? I had never questioned.

Time to go out on my own. Stupid, stupid. You know that feeling where the answer is right in front of your frigging NOSE??

The lock was easy. I picked it when I was 8, having nothing to do. The cameras needed disabling. With one glance at the wire, I took care of that.

Jeb was right in front of me.

"Um... hi Jeb."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." lying through my teeth, I made an excuse, "Uncle Borcht was here, he let me roam around the place." I sniffed disdainfully, and Jeb looked at me with his sad eyes.

Jeb sighed. "You are so like Max, and yet you look so much like..." He paused. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Uh huh," I raised a disbelieveing eyebrow, "go on."

He shook his head, "Nevermind." He went back to work.

I squinted suspiciously. Jeb was always to _depressing. _I mean, it was like _Hello, I just found my daughter and it turns out she hates me and flew away with her other friends. Oh yeah, did I tell you about my homocidal son who has issues with sibling rivalry?_ It was like his daily life was all a tragic story. Boo hoo.

I sauntered past him as he stared my way.

And after a couple of corriders.

I came up to a door that I had seen Marian go through everyday. Alph shivered. Deja vu.

And with a huge breath, I pushed it open.

And saw what Marian held from me all these years...

"Need... bucket..."

"Why?"

I whallopped him inside my head.

"SO I CAN BARF YOU IDIOT!!"

As I looked up for the second time, I saw who I was...what I was...

I was a failed experiment.


	4. Let's hear it for spontaneous explosion

Of course, life wasn't so easy after then. It wasn't as if I could waltz back through those doors and go on with my life knowing what was happening. And it was a whole lot worse when some Erasers came in. See...Erasers are not worth making. When you want them to help you cut trees or some other hard, tedious work, they're never there. But when you DON'T want them... they pop up like magic!!

The MAGIC ERASER POPPER-UPPER!! Ooo... Only 14.99!! Get your own annoying Eraser RIGHT NOW!! This offer only last for another 10 seconds...

So there they were.

And there we were.

And guess what happens when you mix two experiments that don't go together? You get a big explosion.

It was more of a spontaneous reaction. I was looking incredibly green, and when those Erasers came in it made me kinda pissed. Did Marian have to keep an eye on me wherever I go? I mean, I'm 13 for heaven's sake, isn't that enough for her to trust me to not go where I shouldn't be going?

Ok... maybe not.

I guess she has her reasons. Like why I'm here right now.

So the west corner of the room kinda went Ka'Boom. (How did I know it was the west corner? I don't know.)

And I plan for my extreme escape into the outside world. Actually it was kinda pathetic.

I was about to bust my way out when I remembered Alpha. After this, he'd most likely end up somewhere unpleasant. In little piecies... In a way this was more of a delimma. I knew enough about tracking chips thanks to all the documentaries on Discovery Channel. But I would be alone. Alone. In the outside world. And paranoia had started to finally sink in. Watching all those murder shows didn't help either. But thinking about how he risked his life(existence, whatever) warmed the cockles of my little heart.

So then I flew back and attempted to lug Alpha up with me.

"Ugh. What do you EAT? Freaking bricks?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Attempt unsuccesful.

As the Erasers started gaining up on us I felt a little desperate. I really didn't want to start exploding living things. It didn't feel right. So I ended up making a hole on the ground for Alph. As I flew along (it was much easier than running) I muttered a apology to the fish-boy in the tank that got in the way of the hole.

And then gas started spilling in. Toxic gas.

Gosh, they must really want me.

And I really wanted to get the heck outta here.

Running (or flying) away was suprisingly simplistic. All I really had to do was blast my way through the electric fence and blast a hole on the wall for the little landlubber. And I have to admit. He was no slowpoke. Of course they gave him the latest technology so he was 400x better than the average mundane human. Funny how I catch on so quickly.

And when I finally got to the little forest next to the castle I circled the air for a landing spot. I feel sorry for that little patch of grass that I crashed down on. Note to self: Learn how to fly. Properly.

So I sat down for a little thinking.

How the heck are we suppose to survive down here.

List of stuff I need...

Etc.

Alpha finally caught up. "What took you so long?"

He held up a little slivery thing and I managed to see what it was as it caught the last rays od the sun.

"You DIDN'T!!"

He smiled, and I snatched the credit card out of his hands to take a closer look.

At least now we have money...Sorta.

Stupid passwords.

I scooched away and tried to get some sleep. What the heck were we supposed to do out here? I had no idea.

Well for one we had money... but the password didn't help.

And then Itex was so close. I had a hunch telling me to run (or fly) away from the place where we were camping out, but I suppressed the urge.

* * *

"WHAT??"

Marian yelled at the scientists.

"There's a hole in the wall? Specimen 11.5 and the beta escaped?!"

"Well," a whitecoat muttered, "It didn't go very well with the Erasers when they knew we were going to gas building 3..."

"NO. That's not the point," Marian gritted her teeth. All that she'd done for those two, hoping they would continue the legacy after she passed away...

But time was long. Marian would live for a long time. Ample enough for her to get them back, using force if necessary.

"There's always the backup..."

"You mean Omega? They called him Omega for a reason."

"Send out the Flyboys, they'll detect them."


	5. They exist

Nestled in the grass, I awakened to a rumbling sound. But not being paranoid, I ignored it. The wings retracted back into my back. I yawned and looked around. Alph was standing, he looked...tense.

"Wha?" I lazily asked.

"Nothing." Twitching was a big lie. I knew something was up. I stood up. Glancing around at the woodland I wondered if killer bears were out there. But I really didn't care.

See, some people aren't freaks. (Hahaha...yeah I get it) They don't twitch every few seconds just because they think some killer maniac is going to run into you through with a knife.

But then the Flyboy showed up.

See? The annoying Eraser popper-upper. But on with the story.

I was surprised that it was one Flyboy.

RETURN.

I snorted, "You and what army??"

Oh...that army.

Ha.

You see, from my point of view there was only _one_ Flyboy. Things are always different from another perspective.

Like a short example of it right now.

It was a freaking army. Marian had sent a freaking army to get me back. Ok maybe to get Alph back too. Because I now realized that we weren't normal. If I busted out my wings in Paris we would attract a lot of attention, and therefore the Itex will be shut down. And if we're lucky we'll end up in a zoo. I was in a serious delimma... Go back, or get stuck in glass cage with people gawking at you 24/7. I took the latter.

"No thanks."

One glare, one boom.

I looked at the rest of the Flyboys, "Tell Marian to get her butt outta my business, or else the authourities will find machinery by the tons. I swear, I will, and CAN destroy eveyone of you. I looked at their glowing red eyes."

Surprisingly they all went back.

"Huh, I can't do that to them," Alpha side-glanced at me.

I shrugged.

There are some things people can't do, but we were born...no.._made_ to accomplish the impossible.

"Let's leave."

A few days later, I was sweeping above a little countryside near England, and Alph was jogging at a inhuman pace on the ground. I was starving, living on what we could get salvage from the trash cans and fruit trees. I landed, wings sliding back, near the edge of where most of the population was. Nobody had seen us at all, it was surprising.

"This is soooo demoralizing," I whined, "I could of just stayed there." My stomach was not improving my mood.

We strolled into England, hoping that whatever that whatever English parents do, they let their kids run out on the street alone. Alph slowed down to a walk, knowing that however fast I was on land, he would always be faster. Kudos to him.

As we walked past a bookstore, he motioned to a poster on the window.

"That seems to be very popular lately."

It was darkish-brownish, with six kids just standing there, one before the other. I nodded, not paying any attention at all. Alph swerved into the store.

"Hey!! What are you DOING??" Yelling after him I trudged into the store. There I saw Alph holding the book. "We don't have time for this!! We on the r-" I paused, and smiled at the storekeeper.

"Come here."

I peeked over his shoulder. What I read next sorta freaked me out. It was a blow to my mind.

"They exist."


	6. Oo America

**Sorry peoples for updating sooo slowly. I spent too much time obsessing over Twilight (I KNOWGASPS OF SHOCK!!!)and the newly formed Maximum-X. P.S. Italicized bolded lyrics are from Delta Goodrem 'In this life'**

"O-M-G!! I feel like freaking out right now!!"

Alpha regarded me with a look that said, "You wack."

Yeah, for those of you out there, when your an endangered species and you thought you were the last of your kind, knowing others like you are out there too is a comforting thought.

"Well go on."

"There isn't any more, this is an excerpt, the book doesn't come out in like...a month."

Right then, I felt like grabbing Alph and telling him to _make_ them release it early. And I realized that as mighty as he was compared to those puny inklings, he wasn't able to magically pull the book through the time-space continueum/dimension/whatever.

I sighed. "You know, maybe I shoulda stayed at the castle, I'd have food, and a comfortable place to sleep at night. This is completely pointless roaming around, besides Marian's probably gonna get me back later on. I mean, A FREAKING ARMY FOR ONE LITTLE EXPERIMENT!!"

He yawned, "They were gonna kill all those experiments...implementing the said By-Half Plan."

I walked out the shop.

Feeling exasperated, I sat down and stared at the concrete road. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"We find them."

* * *

For those of you who don't know your geography, America is one-thirds of the way across the globe. So even if I could fly at the speed of light (671,000,000 miles per hour) I'd still have to worry about my terrestrial friend. So said, the only plausible way to get to America was with normal people. On a normal plane. Which surprisingly held up all those obese people you see on planes in movies.

"How about this?"

I followed the finger. London Heathrow Airport. I tilted my head and weighed the possibilities.

Pro: Actually getting there.

Cons: Getting spotted by some bystanders, having to flee for my life, meeting Marian's bunch who might recognize me, obtaining a ticket, the list goes on and on.

But that one pro outweighed the cons. Strange how life is eh? Why do we wanna go there? Because that's where the rumored 'bird-kids' are. And Avian-European just doesn't sound as good.

I'll spare you the details, let's keep it at the simple 'I stole a ticket and somehow managed to get past security'. I truth, it was big, and messy, and completely wild, AND it involved me making distractions. (Let's just say there was a little problem....)

The plane was squishy. And smelly. And still it was comfortable knowing that we made it.

I put on the headphones that the airlines so helpfully provided... and thought about Marian.

_**I was nurtured I was sheltered**_

She had taken care of me since...as long as I remembered. It was hard to believe that all this time she was trying to get me to her side. To trick me. No. She couldn't be this evil.

**_I was curious and young  
I was searching for that something_**

And now I was searching for others. Yeah. Searching...

**_Trying to find it on the run_**

So why did I run away??

**_Oh and just when I stopped looking  
I saw just how far I'd come  
In this life  
In this life..._**


	7. CHRISTMAS BONUS

**YAY!!! Merry christmas!!! This is like an extra to the regular story!!!**

"Ok, the lights are all up!" Angel said.

Max handed her an angel, "Why don't you put this on the tree?"

Angel smiled her best smile. "Ok."

Jeb came in the room, "Ok! It's time for presents! Gather around!! We'll start with Max."

Iggy handed Max a purple package. She tore the paper apart. "Um..... a whip?"

"Yeah, you know, so you could boss us around!" Gazzy smiled. Iggy cracked up and smacked him a high five. Fang smirked his Fang smirk and Nudge and Angel smiled.

"Nah, here's your actual present," Dr. Martinez handed Max a plate.

"Oh my gawd... is that COOKIES???!!!" The flock laughed.

"Here's Fang's!!" Gazzy took a black package from the pile.

Fang picked the paper with his long fingers, "It's a 'Cool guys wear pink' T-shirt..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ig picked out the color."

"Nice, you let the _blind _guy pick out the color."

"I thought you always liked pink."

Fang whacked Ig on the head.

"Here's Nudge's." Dr. Martinez handed Nudge a package.

Nudge tore open the wrapping. "Oh no. Oh no." Max exclaimed. "No, she is _not_ getting that. Did you buy the unlimited plan?"

"OMG!!!! A CELL PHONE!!!!"

"Hey IG!!! Here's your book!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Iggy perked up. "A book?" He snorted. "Is this some kind of joke? I CAN'T SEE!!!!"

"No, we got you Twilight in braille." Max smiled.

"Here Gazzy! CATCH!!!" Angel threw her brother a package.

'Um... beans.... Thanks..."

"Here Ang." Max gathered around.

"Aww!! Max, you shouldn't have!" Angel squeezed her new stuffed toy. A dog that looked like Total only with wings and a halo.

One last pack lay underneath the tree.

"TOTAL!!!"

Total ripped the paper into shreds. "A DOG BOWL???? THIS IS SOOOOO CONDENSCENDING!!!!!!" He shot the flock members glares.

"Well we could put coffee in it," Angel said suggestively.

Total rolled his eyes.

"We got something for you too." Max and the flock gathered around. Together they handed Dr. Martinez and Jeb a package. "You know, it was kinda hard to find mother and father's day cards at this time, but we eventually got them."

The flock gathered and hugged one another (except Fang) and looked outside.

"It's snowing....."


	8. America the Awesomelicious

**ACK!!! So busy with school that I don't have enough time to write. Sorry for the snail paced updates (even more slow than Vampire Knight Chapters....) I'll try to type as much as I can during the summer, so lets all look forward to more chapters!!!**

I hate planes. I. Hate. Planes. Let me tell you why.

First of all, the claustrophobia. It's stuffy, there people sneezing everywhere. I wish I could just bust out the emergency exit and fly away, because flying outside would be much better.

Second, the food. Marian would be the world's greatest chef compared to what they were up to. What is this? A toxic waste dump?

Lastly, the geek leaning his head on my shoulder. Enough said.

So I was greatly relieved after we got off the plane, the fresh clean air and the wind running its fingers through my hair. I sighed. "I'm going to life off here, so you'll have to find a way out. I'm sure a little security shouldn't be too much for a recombinant life form like you." I fluttered my wings out, look a running leap down the runway and lifted off into the air.

A few minutes later, I saw him, winding his way out of the airport. I waved. "Wanna hotdog? I'm starving, I mean, how do they expect us to eat gruel?"

"Oh, gruel is OK for the rest of the world, but for Miss Spoiled Brat, it's too much to handle." He stuck out his tongue. "Oh," he said, watching my face, "Did I hit a nerve there?" I tried to thwack him with my hand, but he flitted quickly and came 2 feet away from where my hand was going to swing.

"Never forget," I gritted my teeth, "That you are at my mercy, I choose whether you die or not."

"I don't think so. You have a conscience, and it wouldn't let you kill me off." He looked at me seriously, "At least, not like that." We walked in silence, me contemplating what he said. It was true. I just can't bear to destroy innocent people, maybe blow up things around them if they tick me off. Not even Marian, even though she couldn't be considered innocent anymore. The wind blew like an icy blast, but I was not greatly affected. I looked up at the towering skyscrapers. They felt like prison bars, blocking me from the sky. I wanted to fly away, but the little voice in my head reminded me that it would probably freak out a lot of humans and lock me up in a zoo.

While walking I took this time to figure out my **magical** powers… Would they be considered telekinesis? Or a tendency to destroy things? I puzzled this over in my head. Could I…?

I focused on a nearby trashcan. _Ok me, let's not try to kill it this time. What about pushing it in the direction of that shop?_ I stared at the metallic coating. Slowly, but I was sure, a dent appeared. I managed a sigh of relief before the trash can crumpled into a metal ball. Oh. Was I meant to destroy things? Was that the only reason Marian wanted to keep me? I was no benefit to my friends, maybe busting a couple of walls and waterbottles. Maybe Alph was right. Maybe I was a spoiled brat who didn't know what the real world was like.

(One week later)

Yes! A teeny place in the middle of nowhere. Just the two of us. Oh wait, that didn't come out right. Anyways, we managed to hack into the card somehow (Don't ask me, I'm totally lost on these things) and got enough cash to buy a house in a little place near the border of California and Arizona. The seller seemed a little suspicious when he saw a blond guy and a teenager buying this place but he quickly suppressed his suspicions when we offered him a lump sum of cash. And after a long and heated argument, in which I threatened to kill him again, Alph had finally decided that we should probably get an education, which is why I'm standing in front of the middle school entrance, wishing I had thought of something else.

"Can we ditch?" I asked.

"I'm not the one who wanted to get 'higher education'," he replied, "Besides, it's too late now to turn back. Oh look, there's the welcoming committee."

I looked at the throng of students standing in the front steps. They were looking at us, no wait, the _girls_ were looking at him. I tried to stop my reflex to barf, and managed to choke/hack/throw-up.

I walked down the corridor, with all the eyes on me. Was it just me or was it surprisingly silent in here? I mean, from all the TV shows I watched during my 12-13 year captivity, shouldn't schools be more…noisy? Making my way through the hallway, I came to my first class. Math. Joy. I walked into the room, hoping that the teacher would not make me stand in front of the class and somehow embarrass myself by saying, "Hi, my name is Seira Evans. I'm a mutant freak who can kill you all." Oh yeah, and during our fun time traveling from New York to Arizona/California/wherever, Alph and I decided to use fake names, because I always wanted one besides 'princess', 'darling', the crap Marian calls me. I slid into the empty seat at the back of the classroom before the teacher could notice that I was there.

"Hi!"

I looked into the eyes of a girl about my age. She had black hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Ella. I don't think I've seen you here before." I scrutinized her face before I decided that she probably wasn't a threat to my life.

"My name is Seira." I managed a smile.

"Ooo…that sounds so cool! It sounds like the French word for cloud and the Japanese world for white." I puzzled over this. "Ahh, I'm sorry, it's just that my mom is a language and science freak. She owns this clinic and we get people from different cultures all the time." I decided that I liked her. "So, are you good at math?"

"Uh… I dunno. Maybe?" I stared at the algebraic equations on the board. I already did this in the castle with Marian. I settled down and prepared myself for a long time of zoning out.


	9. The Thugs That We Beat Up

**Lol written faster then usual. Hope you like it!!!I'm already working on the next one... **

**I hate writers block.**

**************************************************************************************************  
**

Ella looked at the new girl sitting next to her. She felt some kind of connection, like she had seen her before. But where? The girl casually plopped down onto the seat next to her. Ella studied her features. She had black hair and a skin tone that looked like she wasn't outside for years. Besides that, she was plain in a pretty way, not a face that could be remembered over time.

"Hi, my name is Ella." Ella wondered what the response would be. Oh well, her mother would have encouraged her to do this kinda of stuff, and if she didn't, she would have never met Max.

The dark eyes turned in her direction, and they looked at Ella in a suspicious way. Ella noticed that the new girl looked surprisingly unearthly, as if meddled.

"My name is Siera," she said. Ella decided that she was gonna be all right and if vampires did exist, then it would be okay with her anyways. Siera smiled, and those dark eyes seemed somehow lighter.

Siera followed Ella around during brunch and Ella showed her around. They watched a group of people walk past them, all of them talking and gossiping with the blond guy in the middle. Ella stared at him. She also had never seen him before.

Ella noticed that Siera was also looking at them from the side of her eyes. "Ahh, I see that Alex has found a group of little 'worshippers'." She said in such a monochromatic tone that Ella was surprised that someone could find school gossip so boring.

**********************************************************************************

"Um, are you walking home?" I asked Ella.

"Yeah, my house is just over there, it's really close. You can come if you want to," she replied happily. Sigh. She had a normal life with normal parents and the occasional teenage problems, teeny compared to the ones I was up to.

I followed Ella to her house nearby. I had never been near so many people, and there was a pool. My mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and sights before I realized who was standing right next to me.

"Oh. You're here."

Alph looked at me questionably. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Maybe because your fangroup had decided to hold you hostage. How would I know?"

"_Can_ they hold me hostage?" He smirked. Throwing oil in the fire. Smart. Oh I am going to kill him once I get back.

"What do you mean by that?" Ella looked at us, confused, probably having doubts in her mind right now. I shrugged and waved nonchalantly, "Al likes to mess with people's heads. Don't go near him or he'll mess up your head too."

"Hey ELLA!" Ella froze and slowly turned her head around. I whipped my head and turned to look at the instigator. Definitely lethal. "You know last time; we didn't get to teach you that lesson. Looks like your little friends might get caught up in the cross-fire." He laughed. Yep. Lethal.

"Stop bothering me! Don't your parents care? I'm going to tell on you!" Ella turned with a look of fury. He chuckled.

"I don't think you'll get the chance to. Besides my parents don't give a damn about me. Or us." I checked out my surroundings. More thugs were showing up. Does anyone get a sense of déjà vu? No?

"As for you," he looked at me, "better run away. Don't want your pretty little face to get hurt here, now do we?" I glared at him, he laughed.

"Pretty little face?" I seethed. He turned around and started walking back to his thugs. WHAM! Alph had kicked him in the back, and I could hear ribs being broken. The main thug spit out a tooth. Al stuck a foot on top of his neck.

"Don't want you do die here, now do we?" His face was a mask of murderous intent. Ella had already backed away, fear showing in her eyes.

"HERE!" The main thug threw a gun at his fellow gang members. I murmured to Ella, "I'm sorry, but it's best if you don't see this part." Ella's face was filled with sweat and she shut her eyes tightly. They were now loading the gun and facing it towards Alpha, he swung around and managed to take a few of them down before it was pointed towards him. "Heh, heh. If you were smart I'd suggest you don't move." I tried my hardest to focus. _No! Please don't let Alph die!_

Al shrugged, "I'm surprised you can still talk. Aren't you in already in enough pain?" His golden eyes focused intently on the brown ones of the leader.

"I'm strong enough to say shoot him."

ARHHH! Heads turned, and blood was spilling on the concrete ground. The discarded bullet lay near Alph's feet. He looked at it with a sense of hate and calmly walked away.

"Take care of your hand," he said to the follower with black hair, whose face was splattered with gore and looking at his demented hand. The gun was not there anymore, but there were discarded pieces of metal and a smell of smoke and burnt flesh. I glanced in horror.

Ella was still cowering in the other side. I came down and kneeled beside her, also shaking myself, "It's OK." I patted her head, as if this would provide me comfort. "Let's go."

"Wait." Alph took one hand and smacked Ella's head.

*************************************************************************************

"Huh? Where am I?" Ella looked up at the faces of worried people. Among them were her mom and her new friend.

"You're at the hospital sweetie. You tripped down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard. Luckily your friends found you and carried you to the school nurse who contacted me." Dr. Martinez smiled. Ella strained to remember what had happened. She knew she was not clumsy enough to trip down the stairs, the way home didn't have stairs.

"Anyways, I think I may have some good news that might cheer you up!" Ella perked her ears.

"Max is coming back."


End file.
